Specimen 6
, known to some fans as Ben (see Trivia), or The Merchant, is a hostile enemy encountered in Spooky's House of Jump Scares, starting at Room 310. Appearance Specimen 6 is a life-sized, bald, wooden puppet wearing a brown, belted tunic, gray pants, and black pointed shoes. He holds a needle in one hand and has strings on both arms. He has no irises, only white sclerae, which appear to be painted on his face along with his mouth. Though his face initially bears a smile, he can suddenly switch to a frighteningly angry face at random intervals. Gameplay Specimen 6 is first encountered at room 310. He will be standing right in the middle of the room as if greeting the player. Astute players will notice that Specimen 6 at first does not seem to move, but will turn to continuously face the player. This is because he does not move while he is within the player's sight, nor can he spawn from a door the player is looking at. It is impossible to outrun Specimen 6 walking forwards. However, as soon as the player looks away, Specimen 6 will quickly approach from behind (with a clicking wooden noise) and begin attacking, and he can spawn from doors the player is not looking at. For this reason, it is important that players exercise caution whenever in a room with several doors without Specimen 6's appearing. He is able to walk through walls and can also get temporarily knocked down with the axe(he will re-appear in the next room after being knocked down). Upon losing all of one's health to Specimen 6, the screen will cut to his face followed by a scene showing a needle approaching a quivering eye. Before the eye is punctured, the scene will change to the text: "To become a puppet is to rid oneself of the pain and harshness of choice. Now nothing you do is your fault, now you belong to something... You belong to me..." According to the CAT-DOS, Specimen 6 is said to be most effective against "subjects that disregard it and/or have visual impairments." Lore There was once a strange merchant. He made handmade puppets and trinkets. His shop was adored by children, but his business became so successful, it began to disturb the economy and invoke the wrath and scorn of local shopkeepers. The shopkeepers and townspeople tossed his puppets into the river to express their hatred. At this, the merchant exclaimed that his children were being drowned, and he dove in the river to save them. As a result, he drowned also. This satisfied the townspeople and shopkeepers. After his death, the children of the village began to disappear one by one, to be replaced by puppets in their own image. Specimen 6 was eventually found floating in a reservoir where a town once was. Audio "THE MERCHANT", Specimen 6's chase theme Specimen 6's laugh Clicking wooden noises heard when Specimen 6 moves Specimen 6's death screen Trivia * Specimen 6 is one of the specimens to be made using 3D models instead of 2D art. ** However, his in-game model is still flat, and appears to be 2D up close. * Specimen 6's facial expressions perfectly match those of the Happy Mask Salesman from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, who in both games switched from a somewhat disturbing smile to a startlingly angry face under specific circumstances. ** His clothing may also be a reference to the Nintendo 64 era of Zelda games, in which several NPCs wore similar simple outfits. ** His drowning in the backstory may be a reference to Ben Drowned, a famous Majora's Mask creepypasta. * Specimen 6's movement when the player is not looking at it is similar to SCP-173, one of the most famous creatures from the SCP Foundation. ** This movement could also be based off of the Weeping Angels from the TV series Doctor Who, who move when aren't being observed. * One of the masks hung on the walls of his lair resembles the YouTube personality ChaoticMonki. * The series of rooms that immediately precede his appearance and shortly afterward strongly resemble the Shadow Temple and the Bottom of the Well from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Specimen 6 also seems to be based off of a wooden posable drawing figure. Gallery 6.png|CAT-DOS information about Specimen 6 Bae HQ 1.PNG|Specimen 6's 1st position Bae HQ 2.PNG|Specimen 6's 2nd position Bae HQ 3.PNG|Specimen 6's 3rd position Bae HQ 4.PNG|Specimen 6's 4th position Screenshot (2).png|Specimen 6 knocked out by the axe Screenshot_(12).png|The room with the masks specimen 6 children2.png|4 of specimen 6's "children" specimen 6 children1.png|4 more of specimen 6's "children" Screenshot (16).png|The room preceding Specimen 6's appearance PuppetDeath.png|Specimen 6's face seen before the scene with piercing Player's eye. Ben Disturbing Scene.PNG|Specimen 6's death scene. Screenshot_(4).png|The death screen message. Category:Specimens Category:Enemies